


Worth It pt. 5

by Katcher



Series: Worth It [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part five. How does being apart work for out lovely ladies? Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It pt. 5

The rest of the summer had gone by smoothly. Alex and Astra had spent as much time together as they could. Alex and Cat had pulled off a huge birthday bash for Kara which Alex had driven her to under the guise of just taking her to the beach. Alura still hadn’t come around and Alex hadn’t seen much of her which was odd since she’d seen as much of Kara’s mother as she had her own mother ever since she was eight.

They had moved into their off campus apartment a few days ago and finally got everything settled. Classes had started that morning and both of them were pretty happy with their schedules.

Alex was in her bed when her bedroom door opened and Kara flopped down across the foot of the bed. Alex looked at her over her laptop screen with raised eyebrows, “Can I help you, Miss Zorel?”

“I have a date and I don’t know what to wear,” Was mumbled out and Alex shook her head.

“Where are you going?”

“Cat’s taking me on my first bar crawl,” Alex rolled her eyes in response.

“Of course she is,” She got up anyway though and made her way towards Kara’s bedroom. She threw the closet doors open and flicked through clothes before throwing certain pieces at her, “Here,” She finally said with the outfit all picked out. 

Kara was now holding a pair of tight black skinny jeans, an off the shoulder red tank top, and a pair of comfortable black heels.

“You sure?” Was asked and Alex just nodded as she stepped over towards Kara’s vanity and looked through her make up.

“Here,” She held up a lipstick, “This one matches the shirt,” She tossed it before heading back towards her door, “K?”

“Yeah?” Was asked as she looked up from the pile of things in her arms.

“If you need me, call me. Don’t drive and don’t get in the car with anyone who’s been drinking.”

“I know, Alex. Thanks,” The girl nodded.

“And one more thing?” Kara nodded, “If you two decide you want to.. You know. Go back to her place.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex’s skype messenger dinged around 1:00 am and she clicked the notification.

Astra: Why are you still up?

Alex: I could ask you the same thing.

Astra: Fair enough. Are you going to be up long enough for me to see you face then?

Alex: I think I can manage that.

She smiled when the call came in and answered it right away. Astra’s face popped up on her screen and she grinned at her, “Hey,” Was said softly and she watched Astra smile as well.

“Hey, Lex,” Was said just as softly, “Everything settled?”

“Yeah. We got everything in here and classes started today. Looks like a promising semester,” Alex spun the bracelet on her wrist as she spoke. She’d picked that habit up any time she thought about the other woman and would have to restrain herself from doing it whenever she caught herself.

“Speaking of. Where is Kara?” Alex laughed.

“I’m not sure I should tell you,” Was said playfully.

“Oh really?”

“Mmhmm, best friend honor code and all that jazz,” Was said just as playfully as she shifted the laptop off of her lap and onto the bed in front of her as she leaned forward.

“Well, now I have to know,” Was said teasingly and Alex just shook her head playfully.

“Fine, but you can’t go all protective aunt,” Astra finally sighed and nodded, “Cat took her on her first bar crawl.”

“She what?” Was asked and then the woman sighed, “I mean, how nice of her. You didn’t let her drive right?”

“Of course not. That’s why I’m still up. She’s supposed to text me when she gets home, or to Cat’s, or if she needs a ride. I’m just waiting on that,” Astra nodded.

“That’s really sweet, baby,” Alex shrugged, “Would you believe that after four days I already miss you something awful?”

“Oh, I can totally believe that,” Was mumbled back at her as she nodded her head, “Trust me.”

“Yeah,” Was said softly as she looked at Alex, “I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Ash,” Was said softly as she grinned and then heard her phone beep. She picked it up and nodded after reading the text, “Kara’s fine.”

“Good. I’ll let you sleep, Lex. I love you and I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“Good night, Astra.”

“Good night, Alex.”

oooOOooOOooo

A few weeks later, the end of the month was nearing and Astra answered her phone distractedly, “Hello?”

“Aunt Astra. She’s cranky,” The woman paused at the sound of her niece’s voice on the other end of the line.

“Umm. What?”

“Alex. She’s cranky and I’m pretty sure it’s your fault.”

“What did I do?” Was asked in slight panic. She couldn’t remember saying anything wrong or forgetting anything important.

“No, no. It’s nothing you did per say. Umm, don’t you have this weekend off?”

“How could you possibly know that?” Was asked in surprise and Kara just smirked. Sometimes Cat really was great.

“Don’t worry about that. Are you off or not?”

“Yes, Little One, I’m off.”

“Then please, please, please, come here for the weekend and fix her?”

“And that would be okay with you?” Was asked skeptically. She knew her niece accepted their relationship, but she didn’t too much care to see much of it.

“I don’t care if you two make out the whole weekend on the couch as long as she’s not so cranky when you leave.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex was still asleep when someone pushed her bedroom door open the next morning. She rolled away from the door and groaned, “Kara, I was up until two finishing my paper. Leave me alone,” Was mumbled out as she burrowed deeper into her bed.

Alex then felt someone sit down in the spot she had just rolled out of and sighed, “Seriously, you know I’m no fun when I get less than four hours of sleep,” Was grumbled out and Astra grinned as she looked at the back of Alex’s messy bed hair.

The woman laid down and turned on her side to face Alex, “Silent treatment? Is that how you think you’re going to get me up today?” Was asked sleepily and Astra still didn’t reply.

Alex finally sighed and rolled over. She opened her eyes after doing so and jumped slightly at the sight that was not Kara before smiling widely and moving forward quickly into Astra’s arms, “Hey.”

Astra laughed and ran her fingers through Alex’s hair as she held her tightly, “Hey, Lex.”

“What are you doing here?” Was asked as Astra swore Alex was trying to find a way to get impossibly closer than she already was.

“I had the weekend off and Kara let me in on her way out. After she agreed to actually let me meet Cat this time instead of hiding her from me. Should I be worried about that?” Alex shook her head and Astra laughed at her clingy girlfriend.

“Wait, did you say Kara was gone?” Was asked as she pulled back to look into grey eyes.

“I did,” Was said softly as Alex leaned forward and kissed her passionately. The girl rolled them and straddled the woman as she grinned down at her.

“You should have started with that.”

oooOOooOOooo

They had finally climbed out of the bed with the intent to actually do something productive and eat some lunch. That is until Alex boosted herself up to sit on the kitchen counter and shot Astra that look that she had come to know so well.

The woman was standing between her knees within moments with her tongue in Alex’s mouth and her hands pulling at the girl’s shirt once again.

Alex moaned as she bit down on her lip and wound her hands into Astra’s hair as they kissed. They both groaned out when Alex’s phone rang and pulled away reluctantly. 

The girl picked it up from the counter and answered it slightly out of breath, “Yeah, K?” She reached out and ran the back of her index finger over Astra’s cheek bone and smiled when the woman turned her head and kissed her finger, “Now?” She rubbed her thumb gently along the woman’s bottom lip and had to stop herself from gasping as the woman bit down gently on the pad of her finger, “Yeah I guess so. Is Cat there?” She drew Astra closer to her with a gentle tug, “We’ll be there soon, K,” She hung up and leaned forward to press her lips to her girlfriend’s.

They were just starting to get lost in the kiss again when Alex’s phone beeped. She groaned yet again, “Kara says grab her sunglasses. She forgot them,” Was mumbled out as she shot the woman a look, “I guess you’re actually going to get to meet Cat. We have to go meet them for lunch.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Danvers,” Was said snarkily as they sat down across from Cat and Kara in the restaurant. Alex rolled her eyes as she handed Kara’s glasses over.

“Grant,” Was said back in just the same tone and Cat shot her a glare. Astra watched on in confusion and Kara just shook her head and picked up her water glass, “Don’t you have a paper due tomorrow?”

“How could you know that?”

“We all have our little secrets, Kitty,” Was said smugly and Astra could have sworn that she heard Cat growl in response.

“It’s finished, Danvers. Unlike some people, I don’t stay up all night on the due date trying to kill myself writing for four hours straight,” Alex just rolled her eyes.

Kara cleared her throat and shot her girlfriend a glare, “Anyway, Cat, this is my Aunt Astra. And this is my girlfriend Cat,” She introduced the two and Alex watched on as they shook hands and seemed to size each other up.

“Okay, I can now tell your father that she doesn’t look like a total creeper,” Was said casually and Kara’s jaw dropped.

“What?” Astra laughed at her niece.

“Yeah, Kara. You think because you’re gay he’s not going to do the protective dad thing?”

“I just assumed mom would have done it.”

“She’s not talking to me right now,” Was said softly and she felt Alex tense beside her. Astra dropped her hand to the girl’s lap and gripped her hand in her own.

“Right,” The rest of the lunch was relatively pain free. They all got along pretty well. 

It was when Astra posed the question, “How did you two meet?” That she got confused. Kara’s face morphed into a huge grin and both Cat and Alex just shook their heads vehemently at her, “Okay, now I have to know.”

“I agree,” They were both glaring daggers at her and Kara pretended to ignore them, “You see, Miss Danvers over there called me to come pick her up from a date,” Astra nodded even though the other two were now staring intently at their plates and refusing to acknowledge the conversation happening in front of them, “And when I got there, she was on a date with Cat.”

Kara ended the little speech with a laugh and they looked to their respective dates, “Isn’t that right, Cat?”

“You’re a dead woman, Kara,” Kara grinned at her, “Yes. A mutual friend thought for some unknown reason that the two of us had a lot in common and set us up. And it was the worst date in the history of dates.”

“And that is the only thing that we ever agree on,” Was mumbled out and Cat nodded, “I still don’t know what she was thinking.”

“Hey, give Lucy a break. You two are a lot more alike than you realize. And she loves to play matchmaker.”

“Yes, well. Baby Lane should know better,” Was mumbled out sourly and Alex nodded at that.

oooOOooOOooo

“I miss you so much,” Was whispered out as Alex sat between Astra’s legs in the bath that night. The woman tightened her hold on her and traced her finger tips lightly over Alex’s stomach.

“I know, sweetheart. But I’m here right now and I still have one more day and we’re going to make the most of it right?” Was asked as she pressed her lips to the side of Alex’s head.

“Mmhmm,” Was hummed out as she laid her head back against Astra’s shoulder and turned her head to press her lips to the woman’s neck softly, “You better believe it.”

oooOOooOOooo

It was getting late the next night and Alex was sitting in Astra’s lap facing her with her arms around the woman content to just be held, “What time do you need to leave?” Was asked from the face buried against her neck.

Astra ran her hand softly over Alex’s back as she pulled her even closer to her, “I thought that I would hold you until you fell asleep and then leave,” Was whispered against her hair.

“You don’t have to do that, baby. You shouldn’t be on the road that late,” Was mumbled out in reply.

“I like driving at night better. And that way I get to hold you for a little longer,” Was said back defiantly and Alex finally just shrugged and pulled back to look at the woman, “And I’ll call you tomorrow before your Biology exam to make sure you’re not completely freaking out.”

“You’re the absolute best,” Was mumbled against her lips as she leaned forward and kissed Astra sweetly, “I’ll be looking forward to it.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke to the sound of her alarm, sheets that smelled like Astra, and no strong arms around her body. She sighed and slowly pulled herself from her bed. 

As she stood and stretched, she noticed a small box on her bedside table and reached for it. A small piece of paper was under it and she picked it up as well and unfolded it.

“Alex,

I truly hate to leave you. It’s so much harder to be away from you than I ever thought possible. I love you so much, baby. I promise I’ll see you as soon as I can. I picked this up for you on my way here. I couldn’t resist. I hope you like it. 

Love,   
Astra”

Alex smiled softly at the note and tucked it into the drawer of her bedside table before opening the small box. She laughed softly at the little charm. It was silver and shaped like a heart with “gorgeous girlfriend” engraved on it. 

The girl shook her head at her girlfriend’s antics and unclasped her bracelet to slide the charm on next to the small tent charm that had been gifted to her not long after their camping trip. She put it back on and smiled as she made her way to the bathroom to get ready for her day.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had fallen asleep with her textbooks open around her. She jerked when her phone rang and reached out blindly for it, “Hello?”

“I’m sorry, baby. Did I wake you up?”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t matter,” Was said quickly.

“It does, Lex. You need sleep.”

Alex felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat up and swallowed hard, “I need to hear your voice,” Was whispered and Astra was silent for a moment.

“Are you okay?” Was asked softly and full of emotion.

“I just had a bad day,” Was mumbled out and Astra could feel her heart breaking at the sound of her girlfriend in such a bad mood.

“Do you want to tell me about it?”

Alex fiddled with the pages of a book in front of her and shook her head, “Not really?”

“Would you like to hear about mine?” Was cooed out and Alex could feel her bad mood starting to leave her finally.

“I would love that,” Was mumbled. She shifted her books out of her way and laid down on her side as Astra spoke to her and wiped her face with the back of her hand as she listened to the woman.

“Do you feel better, sweetheart?” Was asked softly after a while and Alex had to admit that she did in fact feel better.

“I do. Thank you, Ash.”

“Any time you need me, Lex. Any time,” Alex nodded softly and felt emotion stir in her.

“I feel like I should tell you something amazing. I feel like I should be writing you poetry or plays or something. Like telling you I love you right now wouldn’t be enough for me. Like there aren’t words for me to express what I’m feeling for you. But I love you. So much. With all of my heart, Astra. I love you.”

Astra listened to the whispered and heartfelt confession and felt tears spring into her own eyes as she smiled widely, “I know just how you feel, Alex.”

oooOOooOOooo

It had been over a month since Alex had last seen her girlfriend in person and as Kara had stated before, she was cranky. It was mid-October and she was craving time with the woman and wanted nothing more than to see her in person.

“Hey, do you want to come home with me the weekend of Halloween?” Alex looked up as Kara stepped into the living room.

“Umm, you’re going to make a nine hour drive for two days?” Was asked confusedly.

“We get the weekend of Halloween and the next week off for some kind of winter holiday break thing. Mom wants me to help her celebrate her birthday,” She shrugged and Alex bit her lip.

“Umm,” The gears in her head were turning and she heard Kara laugh.

“Of course, there’s always the other twin that you would much rather be with,” Was said teasingly and Alex smirked.

“Your mom isn’t exactly my biggest fan still,” Kara nodded after a moment, “And my mom is out of town on a trial. It wouldn’t make much sense for me to go home.”

“It’s okay. Tell Aunt Astra I said happy birthday?”

“Of course.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had left right after her last class on Friday and if she had timed it right, would mostly end up exactly where she wanted to be at the right time.

She pulled up to the address that she had been given after Astra had gone back to work and smirked as she got out of her car and just left her bags for the moment. She made her way towards the door and rang the doorbell.

Trick or treaters lined the street behind her and she could hear the sounds of laughter and children screaming and smiled softly. The door opened to reveal Astra dressed like Wonder Woman of all things holding a bowl of candy.

“Umm, trick or treat?” Was asked playfully and the woman squealed softly and sat the bowl down as she pulled Alex into her arms.

“What are you doing here?” Was asked excitedly as she pulled the girl through the door and closed it behind them.

“You thought I’d miss your birthday?” Was said teasingly as she leaned forward and connected their lips, “By the way,” Was mumbled as she gripped the woman’s hips in her hands, “I like this outfit, Wonder Woman.”

Astra laughed and hugged the girl more tightly, “How long can you stay?” Was asked and her excitement still hadn’t started to wear off. Alex smiled widely at her.

“That depends on how quickly you get tired of me,” Was said playfully and Astra shook her head.

“Then you don’t get to leave, darling.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had finally detached herself from her girlfriend long enough to go back out to her car and grab her things. Astra had disappeared by the time she got back inside and Alex smirked, “Ash?” Was called out and she headed towards the sounds of shuffling in the house.

She found Astra in her bedroom taking off her Wonder Woman boots and leaned against the door jamb to watch her. After she had pulled on a loose tank top and a pair of sweatpants, she made her way to Alex and bent her head down to kiss her gently.

“I love you,” Was whispered out as she wound an arm around Alex’s waist and tugged her closer to her, “And you’re the best for showing up here.”

“I love you and don’t think that I don’t love this just as much as you do,” Was said against her lips. She finally pulled back and held up the gift bag in her hand, “Happy Birthday, baby.”

“Lex,” Was said, “Baby, you didn’t have to get me anything. You being here is enough,” Alex rolled her eyes.

“Would you stop being adorable for one second and take this?” Astra laughed and took the bag from her. She opened it and smiled widely before looking back at the girl in front of her.

“How did you know?” Was asked as she pulled the new helmet out of the bag.

“Please, you practically swooned over it when you were in town,” Astra laughed, “And yours could do with retirement,” Astra nodded in agreement then and smiled at Alex again as she sat the helmet down on her dresser and pulled the girl into her arms.

“I love you so much.”

oooOOooOOooo

Alex woke to an empty bed and pouted before realizing that all she had to do was get up and find her girlfriend. She grinned then and pulled herself from the bed and wondered through the house.

She finally found Astra sat on a stool in front of an easel that looked out over the town outside the house. The woman leaned back into her when Alex’s arms wound their way around her waist and she placed her brush down before spinning and pulling the girl between her knees to hug her.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Was said happily against Alex’s shoulder and the girl smiled impossibly harder.

“Morning,” She said back just as happily, “I love having you close enough to me to hold,” Was said as she breathed in deeply and tried to burn the smell of her girlfriend into her brain.

“I love it too, Lex. I hate that we’re so far apart all the time,” Alex nodded against her and held onto the woman tightly, “What do you want to do today?”

“Honestly? I don’t care as long as you’re there.”

oooOOooOOooo

They had walked being that it was so pretty out and were now sat outside at a table at a cute little café for lunch. Alex smiled softly and reached out to grab Astra’s hand, “Do you have any clue how gorgeous you are?” Was asked in awe and she watched the woman blush brightly.

“Not nearly as gorgeous as you are,” Was said back in the same adoring tone. They had to break their intense gaze moments later to place their orders and only looked back at each other once the waitress was fully back inside, “So… How are your classes going?”

“They’re fine I passed my Biology exam and my Chemistry paper was received well,” Astra smiled and reached out to tuck Alex’s hair behind her ear as she spoke, “And my lab is going pretty nicely too,” Was finally murmured out as she leaned against the hand that was now cupping her cheek softly.

“Good,” Was said gently as Astra moved her thumb gently over Alex’s cheek.

“Mmhmm,” Was hummed out distractedly, “And how has whatever it is that you do been going for you?”

Astra laughed softly and dropped her hand to the table and laced her fingers with Alex’s to hold her hand instead, “My job is fine and I enjoy it.”

“That all I’m getting?” Was asked playfully and Astra nodded back smilingly, “Okay, Inze.”

“Yeah yeah. Anyway, why exactly do you have this week off? Not that I’m complaining,” Was said quickly when she realized her question could be taken in the wrong way.

“I don’t know honestly. A winter break thing or something. I didn’t know until Kara asked me if I wanted to come home with her,” She shrugged. They more or less didn’t mention the current Alura situation anymore, “But I’d much rather be here,” She said after a moment as she squeezed Astra’s hand.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had woken before Astra on Monday and gently eased herself from the woman’s arms. She’d made her way downstairs and figured out how the woman’s coffee maker worked after a few moments of pushing buttons to get nothing in return. She finally sighed and did a small victory fist pump as she was granted coffee by the machine.

She was half way through her cup when the front door opened and a woman walked in. Alex was immediately grateful that she had snatched her shirt and sleep shorts from the floor of Astra’s bedroom when she got up now.

“Who are you?” Alex looked at the woman with wide eyes.

“Umm,” She had no clue who this woman was. Astra hadn’t mentioned anyone stopping by, “Who are you?” Was asked confusedly.

The woman stared at her for a moment before turning her attention towards the stairs, “Astra!” Alex heard her girlfriend groan a moment later and some shuffling before the woman appeared rubbing at her face and thankfully dressed.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Was grumbled out as she descended the stairs and smirked at Alex before taking the coffee out of her hands. Alex rolled her eyes playfully and reached behind her to find another mug.

“I called in sick,” Astra snorted in response.

“You’re clearly sick,” She said in amusement.

“Are you going to be rude or are you going to introduce me?” Was asked sarcastically and Astra shot her a look.

“This is my girlfriend Alex,” She gestured to the woman beside her who had just turned back around from pouring herself another cup of coffee, “And, Alex, this is my pain in the ass.”

“That’s not nice, Astra,” Was said in a mock hurt voice and Alex smirked behind her cup, “Nice to meet you,” Was directed at Alex and the girl nodded.

“You look… Familiar?” She said and tilted her head to the side, “What’s your name?”

The woman smirked, “Lois Lane,” Was said in question and Alex seemed to have a revelation.

“Big Lane!” Both women looked at her sharply.

“Okay, the only person who calls me that is,” She grimaced, “Cat,” Was said with a roll of her eyes, “You had the unfortunate luck to meet Miss Grant, did you?”

“Your sister set us up on a date,” Was grumbled out and Lois stared at her for a moment before actually laughing.

“Lucy has no clue about her own love life let alone someone else’s,” Alex just nodded in agreement and looked over at her girlfriend. Astra was glancing back and forth between them and finally just shook her head.

“How does shit like this happen to me? I mean honestly,” Was mumbled out and Alex grinned at her, “Why are you here, Lane?”

“General Inze takes the first day off work that she’s ever taken in ten years and you thought I wouldn’t show up to see what caused it?” Was said smugly and Astra rolled her eyes.

“Well, you can leave now,” Was said snarkily and Alex hid her laugh in her coffee cup again.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going,” She blew a kiss to Astra in a playful way and the woman just glared at her, “It was nice to meet you, Alex,” The girl nodded and echoed her sentiment before Lois left. She then turned back to Astra who still looked like she could sleep for another few hours and walked over to hug her softly.

“You should go back to bed, baby,” Alex murmured against her neck as she kissed her sweetly. Astra shook her head and clasped her hands behind the girl.

“But you’re down here,” Was pouted out and Alex laughed softly before pulling the woman back upstairs with her.

“And now I’m up here and you clearly need some more sleep.”

oooOOooOOooo  
“Lexie,” Was called out softly the next morning and Alex groaned. She hadn’t heard that nickname since she’d threated to punch some kid on the playground for using it in the third grade.

“Absolutely not,” Was the only response Astra got and she smirked as her face lit up in amusement.

“Anyway, I have to go. You’re okay here for the day?” Alex just nodded but caught the woman’s hand before she could walk very far from the bed, “Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra found Alex that evening sitting at her kitchen table with her laptop typing furiously. She paused to take the girl in. Alex was dressed in short denim shorts and her legs seemed to go on for miles and miles before they met bare feet. She wore a clearly loved and soft looking university t-shirt. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she was concentrating so hard, she hadn’t noticed Astra come in.

“You’re working hard there, Miss Danvers,” She teasingly said and watched her girlfriend jump at the sudden voice before the girl looked up at her.

“I was struck by inspiration and finally decided to write my paper for my upcoming final,” She said as she turned her attention back to her laptop screen and continued to type. Astra smiled softly and walked over to the girl and stood behind her.

“30,000 words,” She mumbled out, “How long have you been sitting here writing?”

“About three hours.”

“And you’ve written 30,000 words in three hours?” Alex looked up at the woman and shrugged.

“I dunno. It’s like being near you finally unblocked something in my brain,” She said softly as she turned her attention back to her paper. Astra smiled widely and scooted Alex up in her chair. The girl allowed her to do so as she typed and settled back against her girlfriend after Astra sat down behind her with the girl between her legs.

Astra was content to sit there and hold her girlfriend for as long as she could. She wound her arms around Alex’s middle and rested her hands over the girl’s stomach. She laid her chin down on Alex’s shoulder and occasionally dropped soft kisses there or pressed soft lips to her neck.

About half an hour later, Alex stopped typing and Astra glanced towards the screen. Not only was the paper visually flawless, but there were charts and graphs throughout as well as a Works Cited page that was two whole pages long by itself.

“I can’t believe I wrote something almost a month ahead of time,” Was finally mumbled out in astonishment and Astra laughed at her girlfriend, “I don’t do that. You’ve turned me into a nerd,” She said accusingly.

“Your nerdiness was always there. I just brought it out.”

oooOOooOOooo

Their week rushed by faster than either of them liked. On Friday, Astra woke Alex gently with soft kisses pressed to her neck and across her collar bones. Alex wound her hands into Astra’s hair to pull her to her and kiss her properly when she finally came out of sleep.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Astra mumbled against her lips as they kissed lazily, “I absolutely love having you here, Lexie,” She heard a low growl and smirked. She’d been finding ways to casually slip the nickname in over the course of the week and even though she protested, Alex seemed to be warming to it.

“I don’t want to leave either baby,” She said as she scooted closer and brought her hand up to trace her fingers over Astra’s cheek bones and lips, “But I have classes and you have a job.”

“A year and a half and you’ll be out of school,” Alex just nodded, “And then you better promise to pop up here whenever you can because I promise you that you’re going to be sick of me popping up wherever you end up.”

Alex’s stomach flipped at the words. She knew she was all in. Astra had completely ruined her and she would never want anyone else. But to hear the woman say something about something so far into the future? Their future? That did it for her.

“That sounds amazing.”

oooOOooOOooo

“Let me photograph you,” Alex looked up when she heard her girlfriend speak behind her. She’d been looking out of the woman’s large back windows while Astra showered.

“Painter, sketcher, and photography extraordinaire too? Is there anything you don’t do?”

“I’m a shit sculptor,” Alex laughed at her, “Woman of many talents I suppose,” She mumbled against Alex’s hair as she walked up behind her.

“Where did you learn all of this stuff?”

“I was an art major. Two degrees actually,” Alex was silent for a moment before spinning in the woman’s arms to look up at her.

“How the hell did you end up in the job that you have then?” Astra shrugged.

“My family didn’t feel that art was anything more than a hobby. And since Alura wasn’t going to college, I was expected to be the daughter who did as her parents wished. So I triple majored in criminal justice, forensics, and biology. I did what was expected of me.”

“I’m sorry,” She finally said. She didn’t know what to say in response.

“It’s not a big thing. I do like my job. And I do what I love in my spare time. I guess it worked out in a way,” She shrugged again, “So? Can I photograph you?”

Alex scrunched her face up, “You know I don’t like to have my picture taken.”

“For me?”

“How can I say no to that?”

oooOOooOOooo

Astra had thrown a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt at her and told her not to worry about shoes before leaving the room. Alex had just went with it and changed before making her way through the house towards the sounds of her girlfriend. 

She found her in a rather empty room. Each wall was painted a different bright color and there were things that she supposed could be used as props to one side of the room. Astra was in the middle of the room setting her camera up. She looked up when Alex stepped into the room and smiled at her.

Alex walked over to her when the woman held a hand out and took it immediately. Astra squeezed her fingers as she tugged her to her and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “You’re the best.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex said with a sarcastic tone.

“We’re going to start with the purple wall,” Alex just nodded and looked at the brightly colored wall in front of her. She grimaced and heard Astra laugh, “If it’s that uncomfortable, you don’t have to do this, baby girl,” Her heart skipped a beat and she probably would have agreed to anything at that point.

“It’s okay,” She mumbled, “Let’s do this I guess.”

Astra smiled and pulled Alex over to where she wanted her. She then grabbed her camera and smiled at the girl, “Pose.”

“You can’t just tell me to pose,” Alex shot back defiantly and Astra laughed.

“Okay,” She said, “Have I told you how beautiful you look?” She watched a soft blush crawl up Alex’s cheeks as the girl shot her a look and snapped a photo, “See, it’s not that hard, Lexie,” She snapped another at what she knew would be the girl’s glare and then another when Alex laughed afterwards.

“You might be better at this than you let on,” Astra laughed in reply and snapped another photo when Alex ran a hand through her hair to push it out of her face.

“I love you, Alexandra,” She said genuinely and snapped a photo of Alex’s face just before she gave her immediate reply.

“I love you too,” Was said softly and Astra snapped another afterwards of her soft smile.

“Okay, trust me?”

“Mmhmm,” Was hummed out.

“Good,” Astra stepped back and looked at Alex, “You know that thing you did last night?” Alex looked confused, “That thing you did with your tongue,” Alex’s eyes darkened and she bit her lip. Astra snapped a photo, “You know. When you pushed your fingers into me but practically fucked my mouth with your tongue too?”

Alex swallowed and glanced away from Astra who snapped a photo then too, “Astra, stop,” Was whimpered out and Astra smirked. Good.

“Not quite yet,” She said, “You know what I want to try, Alexandra?” Alex shivered at the tone the woman used and shook her head, “I want to handcuff you to my bed and have my way with you,” She flutter snapped photos right then as multiple reactions flew across Alex’s face before settling on lust, “You like that do you?”

“I might,” Was said thickly as she tracked Astra who was walking around her now.

“Good to know,” She finally said and pressed her lips to Alex’s cheek before walking back to her former position a few feet in front of her, “Next wall.”

“Woah,” Astra smiled. She knew Alex wouldn’t like that, “No way. If you get to get me all worked up like that, then I need at least one nice picture of the two of us together.”

That, however, she was not expecting. She smiled softly and gave a nod, “Okay,” She gestured to the blue wall across the room and set her camera on its tripod. She fiddled for a few moments and made sure it was focused before making her way to Alex. She had the remote in her hand and smiled at her girlfriend, “What’d you have in mind?”

“Honestly? I just want something to look at when I’m at school and you’re not there. Something more substantial than the few selfies I’ve managed to weasel out of you,” Astra laughed and nodded in understanding.

“Alright. I can do that,” She reached out and pulled Alex into her arms. The girl immediately leaned up and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Astra made sure to actually hit the button in her hand a few times though she was pretty distracted. She pulled back out of breath and with wide eyes.

“That’s for those last few pictures, you evil thing,” Was laughed out and Astra giggled and nodded. She moved around Alex and wrapped her arms around the girl and settled her hands on her stomach.

“Forward,” Was instructed gently and Alex turned her gaze to the camera as Astra did the same and captured the picture. She then pressed her lips to Alex’s cheek playfully and snapped multiple as the girl laughed and turned her face to capture Astra’s lips sweetly, “Okay, let’s have some fun.”

They took countless pictures. Half of them featured the two of them laughing. Some were took with Alex on Astra’s back or being held up in her arms. The list went on and on.

“Good?” Was finally asked as Astra laughed at their final attempt at a picture and Alex nodded as she laughed as well. She reached for the woman and looped her arms up around her neck. Astra wound her own around Alex’s waist and pulled her close. She pressed her lips to Alex’s forehead and both sets of eyes closed.

Alex barely registered the sound of the camera clicking before mumbling, “I want that one.”

oooOOooOOooo

On Sunday afternoon, Astra was stood outside her home beside Alex’s car while the girl clung to her and Astra held on just as tightly, “I hate this part,” She heard be mumbled into her hair and she tightened her grip on the girl.

“Me too, baby. I hate this as much as you do,” She said and had to work to keep her voice in check. Alex was upset enough without knowing that Astra was probably going to burst into tears as soon as she was out of sight, “I promise I’ll come see you as soon as I possibly can, Lexie.”

The girl didn’t even protest the nickname as she stepped impossibly closer to Astra, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, sweetheart. So much,” She said softly as she trailed her fingers through Alex’s hair. They stood like that for a long few moments before Alex finally pulled back and looked up at her with unshed tears, “Please don’t cry, Lex.”

“I’m trying,” She murmured softly as she leaned up and captured Astra’s lips in a soft yet emotional kiss. Astra held her gently as they kissed and choked down her own tears yet again. They finally pulled apart and Alex bit her lip, “I’m going to say good bye before I decide that my education isn’t worth and just stay.”

“Good bye, baby girl. I’ll see you soon though. I promise,” Alex nodded and Astra reached out and opened her car door for her. Alex kissed her once more before getting in the car. Astra stepped back and watched her drive away before making her way into her home to have a hot shower so she could say her tears didn’t count.

oooOOooOOooo

Alex had made it back to the apartment safely. She was caught up on all things Kara while they ate a late dinner together and finally retired to her room to unpack her bag.

She smiled as she unzipped her bag to find a note on top of something giftwrapped. She unfolded it to see familiar handwriting, “This is the one you wanted right?”

She sat the note to the side and reached for the gift. After unwrapping it, she was met with the last picture that had been taken of the two of them. Their expressions were perfect and she fell in love the moment she saw it. The frame was gorgeous as well and in Astra’s handwriting had been painted the words she loved to hear out of the woman’s mouth.

“I love you.”


End file.
